juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Faygo
Faygo was founded in Detroit on November 4, 1907, as Feigenson Brothers Bottling Works by Russian immigrants Ben and Perry Feigenson. The original flavors of Faygo (fruit punch, strawberry, and grape) were based on cake frosting recipes used by the Feigensons in Russia. The brothers ran the company until the mid-1940s, when they turned it over to their sons. In the 1950s, the company created a series of radio and television advertisements featuring a fictional cowboy called the Faygo Kid, who was portrayed in animation for television commercials. Because the pop had a limited shelf life, Faygo was only sold within Michigan, until the late 1950s, when the company hired chemists who found that ingredients in the water limited the life of the finished pop, and designed a filtering system that purified the water, allowing the pop's shelf life to be expanded. In the 1960s, the pop's regional popularity expanded when the company began advertising during broadcasts of Detroit Tigers games. Commercials produced in the 1970s featured "everyday people" on a Boblo Island boat singing the "Faygo Boat Song". The company was sold to National Beverage Corp. in 1987. In 1998, Faygo Beverages, Inc. began distributing the Ohana (a Hawaiian word that means "family") brand of non-carbonated soft drinks. Faygo Beverages, Inc. is a wholly owned subsidiary of the National Beverage Corporation, which also owns Shasta. Many Faygo brand flavors are shared with Shasta brands. In 2007, Faygo celebrated its 100th anniversary. Faygo has been nationally popularized by the Detroit hip hop group Insane Clown Posse, who reference Faygo in several of their songs. Positive audience reaction to an early concert performance in which member Violent J threw an open bottle at a row of hecklers resulted in the group continuing to spray their audiences with the drink. However, the group is not acknowledged by the company. According to Violent J, "We wish they would do a limited edition Faygo pop run with us. Maybe one day, when they get a new CEO, they might change their way of thinking. But whoever's in charge now wants to steer clear of Insane Clown Posse. They consider themselves a family product. I guess they don't make it to throw at each other." Flavors *60/40 (60% grapefruit, 40% lime) *Arctic Sun *Dr. Faygo *Black Cherry *Black Cherry and Raspberry *Blue Not-Moon Mist *Blue Raspberry *Candy Apple (discontinued; reintroduced later) *Centennial Soda (Blueberry cream) *City Soda *Champagne Kola *Chocolate Creme Pie Soda* *Club Soda *Cola* *Cotton Candy* *Cherry Cola *Creme Soda* *Frosh* *Fruit Punch *Ginger Ale* *Grape* *Jazzin' Blues Berry *Red Pop *Key Lime Pie* *Kiwi Strawberry (non-carbonated) *Lemonade and Iced Tea *Mango Tango* *Moon Mist* **Moon Mist Red* **Moon Mist Blue* *Morning Mist *Orange* *Orange Chug *Original Black Raspberry *Peach* *Pineapple **Pineapple Orange* (This flavor had a difficult premiere in 1961 or 1962, when unsterilized pineapple juice sourced by Dole fermented in the product and caused bottles to explode on the shelves).[7] *Pineapple Watermelon *Raspberry Blueberry* *Fine Rhubarb Pie (Winning Flavor of the 2007 "Design a Flavor" contest sponsored in Adrian, Lenawee County, Michigan) *Red Pop* **Red Pop w/ Lemon *Rock & Rye *Root Beer* *Sensation *Strawberry* *APEX signature flavors **Svlender Twist* **Ivy Sic and Lime **Jive Turkey Tonic **Connie Creme Soda **Quick Ben Bubbly **Licorice Larry Lager *Tonic Water* *Twist* (lemon-lime, formerly UpTown) *Vanilla Creme Soda* * also available in diet References Category:Food and drink